Goodbye
by xXLadyXxXNightmarexX
Summary: AU. It was time to leave the wonderful little college, the place where they had become one. It was time to say good-bye. NaruSakuSasuSai.


**Title: **_Good-bye_

**Word Count: **_1839_

**Pairing: **_NaruSakuSasuSai._

**Set: **_AU. Real-world-verse-ish._

**Summary: **_AU. It was time to leave the wonderful little college, the place where they had become one. It was time to say good-bye. NaruSakuSasuSai._

**Author's Notes: **_OK, so I couldn't resist the sweet pull of another NaruSakuSasuSai, because they are AMAZING together. Don't tell me they aren't-they totally are (plus I'm trying to make the fan base larger). They rock-all the different personalities, in one slice? Totally sweet. Anyways...this took me about three days to put together (yeah me), which is shorter then most other things that are this long (ten pages). Er...yeah, that's all I have to say about it._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything Naruto related._

**Warning: **_Implied foursome...language (a bit)...implied...other...things...NARUTO! Lol._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_**Good-bye**_

Stars shone ahead as Sakura Haruno made her way down the hill, try to avoid things that would make her trip and tumble downwards to her male 'friends', which would reward her with never-ending teasing and sarcastic remarks, mostly from Naruto Uzumaki, her blond-haired, blue-eyed, cheerfully, perverted male 'friend'.

And smirking from black-haired, onyx-eyed Sasuke Uchiha.

And more smirking from black-haired, black-eyed artiste Sai.

The pink-haired, emerald-green eyed female stopped her progress down the hill, squinting, trying to see her three best friends in the entire world.

She smiled as she remembered how she'd met all of them.

"_Ow!" A slut whined._

"_Oh, I'm sorry-"_

"_Sakura Haruno! You have detention after school to help me clean up the gymnasium and theaters!"_

Yup, good girl, smartie Sakura Haruno met her bad-ass friends in detention.

She still couldn't quite figure it out.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's voice floated across the hill.

"Shut up, dobe."

'MAKE ME, TEME!"

"Hey, hag, are you going to join us or what?"

"I'll be down there in a second,' She called down, and began her descent once more. As soon as she reached them, Naruto grabbed her and pulled her down to sit in between him and Sasuke.

Silence followed for a few seconds. Then Sakura cleared her throat.

"Naruto, stop squirming!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke smirked, and Sai chuckled, leading Naruto to pout.

Sakura sighed, then hugged the blond, running her hands through his hair. "Naruto, you ass. How could you lead Hinata-chan on like that?"

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Is she still upset?"

'Yup. She wanted to know if I had any idea why. I told her no, that she should ask Shino or Kiba out. I left after she fainted from shock," The pink-haired female let go of Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. "Sakura, you're bad."

"Shut up, Uchiha."

"Two words. Make me."

"That was four.'

"Shut up Sai."

"I would say make me, but I doubt you could, emo bastard."

Sasuke growled, and the next thing Sakura and Naruto knew, Sasuke and Sai were rolling down the hill, Sasuke trying to beat the crap out of Sai.

"How long?"

'Who knows? Sai loves to provoke Sasuke, if just for this," Sakura leaned against Naruto and paused thoughtfully. "Everytime we get together, it turns into…"

"Sex?" Naruto asked. Sakura punched him.

"Ow, that hurt Sakura-chan."

'Not SEX Naruto. No," She said, blushing furiously.

"But, Sakura-chan-"

"SHUT UP NARUTO! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Only if you do it."

"Naruto, I'm going to PUNCH you're FACE into a MILLION pieces…!"

"But Sakura-chan…you love my face…"

"Naruto, you-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The pink haired female had accidentially tripped while trying to get up, and now she was rolling down the hill towards Sai and Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, wait!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT NARUTO! ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Sakura can you not yell in my ear?" Sasuke murmured, wrapping his arms around her torso.

"Let GO!"

"…Shall we wait for her to calm down?" Sai suggested calmly.

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

"Yup," Naruto said, plopping down besides Sai. "Sai, you want to-"

"Sure, dickless."

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON CALLING ME THAT? YOU'VE SE-"

"Yeah, but it's really small."

"…Uh OK," Sakura said, blinking furiously. "We don't know them,' She continued.

"Hnn," Sasuke muttered.

* * *

The night wore on, with lots of joking and being made fun of. Naruto had-somehow-snuck beer onto the campus and had gotten himself and Sai drunk. They made out, like, every five seconds.

"E-NOUGH! Quit it!" Sakura threw a bottle at Naruto's head. Luckily, it missed.

Silence.

"Sakurrrrrra-chayyyn…I'm going to misssss you," Naruto slurred, hugging her waist.

"Naruto, let go of me-!! Sasukyeeeee, help me!"

"Hnn."

"Emo bastard, you're REEEEEEALLY hot…" Sai fluttered his eyelashes.

They were REALLY going to regret this in the morning, she just knew it.

* * *

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was Sasuke hugging Naruto and Sai in his sleep.

_Werid…_

Then, suddenly, like when Naruto dumped a bucket of water on her, she remembered what day it was.

_Graduation._

So she did the only, perfectly reasonable thing a girl would do in her situation.

She shrieked.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_"

Naruto flew up. "FIRE! NOOOOOOOOOO MY PRECIOUS RAMENEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN…Sakura-chan, there's no fire."

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU DUMBASS! DO YOU KNOW WHY DAY IT IS!"

"…Um…the day after yesterday?"

She threw something at him. She wasn't quite sure what it was…but it must've hurt him, because he was crying like a baby and holding his head. _Oh well. Job complete. _

"NO, YOU IDIOT! IT'S GRADUATION!"

He shrieked high-pitched like. "NOOOOOOO-wait. Should I be concerned?"

"YES!! THIS IS THE LAST DAY WE'RE EVER GOING TO SEE EACH OTHER!"

'Oh."

She waited for it to sink in.

"…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dobe, you idiot, shut up!"

Naruto seized Sasuke in a hug. 'I'm going to miss you, teme!"

"Hag."

'Yes Sai?"

"Why is Naruto crying like a little girl?"

"Graduation."

'…Oh."

"Yeah. OH."

"Then we better get going, huh, hag?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"…You GUESS?"

"I can't move my legs."

"…Wow, hag, what did you do?"

"Naruto."

"Everything is suddenly crystal clear."

'SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled.

"NARUTO, YOU STUPID ASS,THAT WAS IN MY EAR!!" Sasuke yelled.

Pause.

Silence.

Sai said, "Did Sasuke just yell?"

"…Er…yeah…"

"Mmmm…that's odd…I think we must've annoyed him…"

"No duh naruto, you idiot."

"Yeah, dickless."

"SHUT UP SAI!"

"Make me."

"God-"

"GUYS!!" Sakura screamed, standing up. "WE! NEED! TO! GET! GOING! BACK! TO! THE! COLLEGE! IMMEDIATELY!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I NEED TO GET READY FOR TONIGHT!"

"Sakura-chan, it's only nine a.m."

"Wow, dickless brought a watch this time? Excellent. We're moving up in the world."

"Shut. Up. Sai."

"Girls take forever to get ready, I thought you'd know this, dobe,' Sasuke said coolly, leaning backwards.

Sakura glared at him, and hit him over the head. "IDIOTS! I'm going back. See you guys later."

And she began to head up the hill.

"Sakura-chan, you forgot your purse!"

"…FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!"

* * *

Later that night, Sakura placed an earring into her ear while looking over her shoulder at Ino, her best FEMALE friend.

"Hey, pig?"

"Yeah, forehead?"

"Can you believe this is our last night together?"

"What are you talking about? You and I are renting an apartment together."

"NO, INO! The whole GROUP!"

"Ohhhh…."

'The whole group' was Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Tenten, Shino Abarame, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Kankuro no Sabaku, Gaara no Sabaku, Temari no Sabaku, Tsuki Kin, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Rock Lee. They'd been friends ever since their second year at college, although Sakura had made friends with Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai first.

Sakura sighed. "I'm going to miss all of them. Even Rock Lee."

'Hey, remember when Rock Lee walked in on you and Sasuke making out? I thought he was going to die," Ino reminisced.

"Ino, shut up. I felt SO bad. The poor guy had SUUUUUCH a crush on me. It was a big blow to his ego."

"What ego?"

"Ino!!"

"What? I'm only speaking the truth," The blond protested.

Sakura sighed at her friend. "It's still not nice."

"Whatever."

Sakura whacked her on the shoulder.

"Ow, Sakura, that hurt!" Ino complained.

"That shut your mouth," Sakura hissed.

* * *

Sakura sighed, staring at all the people around her. She couldn't believe this actually happened. They had all received their diplomas, graduated…

"AHHHHHHH SAKURA!" Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Kin ran towards her. The five of them hugged.

'Where's Hinata?' Sakura asked.

"H-h-here," Hinata said. She was pulled into the group hug.

"I can't believe it!" Ino said. "We FINALLY graduated!"

"Here we come, world!" Temari cheered.

"Well, the rest of us, just not Tem…" Sakura teased.

Everyone laughed. Temari swatted Sakura playfully. "Shut. Up."

"Make me!"

'I have full intentions of doing so," Temari said wickedly.

Sakura shrieked.

"Hey, there are the guys!" Kin said.

* * *

Sasuke felt something attack him from behind. "Sakura. Get off," He grunted.

His best female friend, along with her other friends, entered the circle of "men". "Can you believe it?' Naruto sniffed. "We're never gonna see each other again…sob."

"Sakura and I are going to!" Ino said proudly. Sai and Sasuke glared. Naruto attempted to glare.

"Hey, speaking of, shouldn't we do something to celebrate?" Kiba Inuzuka asked.

"Sorry guys,' Sakura said. "Family stuff."

"Hnn," Sasuke agreed.

"I'm going to paint," Sai said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Ramen!" Naruto cheered.

_Excuses successfully made and bought, _Sakura thought.

* * *

Well, actually, for Sasuke and Sakura, their families were going to celebrate…_together._

Wow.

"Sasuke!" His mother crushed her youngest son in a bone-crunching hug.

"Hnn," He grunted.

"Hey, foolish little brother," Itachi greeted.

His father said, "I'm proud of you, Sasuke."

Ha. Yeah right.

"SAKURA!" Her mother shrieked, giving her only daughter a bear hug.

"Ow, mom! You're killing me,' Sakura complained.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Sakura, well done," Her father said gruffly.

She grinned up at him. "Thanks, dad."

"And is this one of your friends…?"

"Yup. Sasuke Uchiha."

"And you must be Sakura Haruno,' A female, presumably Sasuke's mother, said. "I'm Mikoto, Sasuke's mother."

Ha ha. Mission success!

"Nice to meet you."

"Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother."

"Fugaku Uchiha,' The other male said simply.

"Oh," Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"That was AWFUL," Sakura complained, shoving a lock of her pink hair behind her ears.

Naruto snickered. 'You put yourself in that position, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Sasuke lazily draped an arm around her waist and pulled her down on the bed, to lie in between him and Sai. "Your parents are…nice."

Naruto snorted in amusement.

Sakura glared.

Sasuke smirked.

Sai continued painting.

"I think painting is Sai's therapy," Naruto said out of nowhere.

"Where did that COME from? Sakura asked once she had stopped laughing.

"I dunno."

"Shut up dickless. At least I have a dick."

'Really, Sai? Why don't you come over here and let me check?" Naruto winked.

Sakura continued to laugh while Sasuke's smirk grew.

"Naruto…" Sakura said.

"Dobe, you are werid."

"Oh, so you want to check now, teme?' Naruto winked again.

Sakura grabbed a pillow and covered her face. "The mental images! Naruto, shut up, SHUT UP!"

"You too, Sakura??"

She threw the pillow at him.

"That didn't hurt."

She punched him.

"…Ow."

She laughed.

"…I'm tired,' Sai said suddenly.

Sakura yawned. "Me too."

"oh, no you don't. You guys are NO going to sleep this early,' Naruto said, although Sasuke looked like he was about to agree with him.

"Naruto…"

"You promised," He said.

She sighed.

"Fine.

She leaned toward him, grabbed his face, and kissed him. Somehow, during the whole course of the kiss, Sai ended up in the same bed, kissing Sasuke-who was on the opposite side of Naruto and Sakura that Sai was on-and Sakura ended up on her back beneath Naruto.

There would always be the memories, the sweet times, the photos (she also had their e-mails), so she never would truly be gone from them.

Plus, knowing Naruto, he would come looking for her.

And dragging Sai with him.

And Sasuke.

But for now, it was good-bye.

'Good-bye," She whispered softly, after they were all asleep, although she had promised she wouldn't.

"Good-bye…"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Author's End Notes: **_Yeah, another one done! WOOO! Now I shall go work on No Colors, just to make you all happy because I am just that AWESOME (ish). Er, anyway...please leave me a review (but not a flame) on what you thought about the story, blahdy blah blah. I WISH I could do a sequel to this, but the shoe doesn't fit, so I can't...am I confusing you? I'm confusing me. Er. Anyway...yeah..._

_jA Ne,_

_LadyNightmarexSasuke_


End file.
